lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Eloise Hawking/Theories
Relationship with the Man In Black *Eloise is one of the most instrumental parts of the plan to kill Jacob, either intentionally or via manipulation. She may well not even know what she has done, but she was the one who put into motion Locke's body being returned to the island, and thus the Man In Black being able to take his form. As she is openly opposed to Widmore, she may well have sided against Jacob as well. This probably led to her either leaving the island by her own will or being booted off by Richard Alpert. **It's so obvious that it's almost canon. After her husband was exiled, she developed a hatred of Jacob and turned to the MiB and helped him with his loophole. This fits in with almost everything. This is why she was at the jewelry store to tell Desmond not to propose. She did not want him to press the button (not entirely at least), she wanted him to call Penny so that they would find rescue and leave the island flashing. This would make Locke move the island and end up in Tunisia, meet Ben and be killed. Then she lied about John being a proxy for Christian so that John's corpse and Ben would both be on the island, as we can assume that MiB can only take form of bodies on the island (In the case of Yemi, Christian, Alex and John because Dave, Walt, Emily and Harper were never confirmed to be him). ***Eloise DID want Desmond to push the button. In fact according to her, it would be the one "truly great thing" he ever does. ***There is nothing 'almost canon' about this theory. The only entity we know (besides the island itself) that can grant gifts is Jacob. There is a mass of evidence she was far more likely to have been working for Jacob (see below) than for the MIB. Granted, we should never completely dismiss this theory entirely, but there is zero evidence of the extensions suggested above about gift granting by the smoke monster. * Her knowledge of (and apparent independence from) time is a power granted to her by the Man in Black, not unlike Richard's gift of eternal life from Jacob. **There is absolutely no evidence that the MIB can grant such a 'power'. The reason she knows so much about what happens is because she possesses her son's diary with detailed information on what happens up till a certain point, after which (to use her own words) "for the first time, I don't know what's going to happen next". Eloise Really Sent the Freighter *Everything she does is an attempt to create the Sideways Universe where Faraday never dies. This is why she is so upset that Desmond might mess things up during his Flash Sideways. *She is on MIB/Flocke's side. The sideways universe is his creation. *She knew the science team that she would end up assembling from her meeting with them in the past. *As of season six, Widmore seems to be a good guy or at least aligned with Jacob, so it would make no sense for him to command the mercenaries to kill everyone on the island, especially with candidates present **That was before Jacob came to Widmore, and before Widmore even knew about the whole candidate thing. Identity *Penny is the child of Charles and an "outsider," while Daniel is the child of both Eloise and Widmore. *During Desmond's time at the monastery, Ms. Hawking talked Brother Campbell into setting up a circumstance in which Desmond would meet her ex's daughter. * Eloise was purportedly born in 1937, the year Earhart disappeared while flying across the Pacific. Earhart has been referenced several times in "LOST". Eloise's early years are unknown. Eloise might have been born on the island or the nearby Hydra Island to Earhart and raised by the "Others". ** Eloise is the daughter of Amelia Earheart and Alvar Hanso. This also explains Eloise's connection to DHARMA and Amelia's presence with the DI on the island. Eloise was also responsible for Thomas Mittelwerk's takeover of the Hanso Foundation and was one of the founders of Mittelos/Herarat Aviation. Photo on Brother Campbell's desk *The photo shows a relationship (friendship, family or romantic doesn't matter) between Eloise & Brother Campbell. Much like Eloise did with Daniel and directing his path to make sure he ends up on the island, she is working with Brother Campbell to make sure Desmond gets to the island as she knows he has to push the button to contain the energy. **Maybe she has to keep Desmond on the right track because he is also special and has a bigger role with the island. **It is through Desmond's repeated failures that he works the resolve to battle through and win. These failures may be his own doing, but this photo is a sign that perhaps he is being directed. *For us, the audience, the photo serves to establish a link between these two moments in time (leaving the monastery and the jewelery shop) * Brother Campbell met Desmond when he was drunk and unconscious - this was planned by Brother Campbell and Eloise. It's likely that he has known Eloise for a long time (perhaps because they're both religious?), and was asked to take Desmond under his wing for "a greater purpose". Eloise knew, from Daniel's notebook, and perhaps through some other insight to the future, that Desmond had to serve time on the island. Desmond's time in the monastery prepared him for living in the Swan Station and it pushed him towards a relationship with Penny and, eventually, towards the island. The picture is a clue that Desmond's destiny is being kept on track by Eloise. General *Is someone whose goal was to get Desmond to the island. She learned about Desmond from Daniel's journal. She also appeared the same way to Desmond to prevent him from changing his past. **Given the current understanding of how much Eloise knows, why would she even bother interfering? It's already going to happen. She only knows events up to season 5 (as far as we can tell, from her past encounters and reading of Daniel's journal from the future) and surely, Daniel didn't mention in his journal that Desmond was going to be at that store at that date and time to buy a ring. So how and why did she position her self in the store? It seems like the writers wrote that for Desmond's benefit, planning for Eloise to be a mysterious omniscient guest star, and it no longer makes sense. They have developed her character more and given her limitations. To explain her interference with Desmond she would have had to experienced time-travel herself, or have yet-unseen encounter from a future person with that knowledge. *Even though she knows how to get back to the island, and she has a relationship with Widmore, he can't use her to get back to the Island. This is because you need to recreate the events that got you there in the first place. As Widmore was banished by the Others as a group, he wouldn't be able to use a window to go back. ** Widmore likely doesn't know about the Lamp Post. He only sent the Kahana after he found the Island himself. He could have boarded the ship as well, but didn't. *Mrs. Hawking will return to the island herself near the end of Season 6, as the "war" between Ben and Widmore (and the rest of the characters whom they've involved in their war) reaches its peak; she will be instrumental in the final resolution of all the characters' fates leading up to the series finale. *Actually, her knowledge came to an end because the "future" events which she had knowldege of had all been fulfilled once the 316 flash took place, sending them to 1977. *How Eloise had knowledge of the future outside of Daniel’s journal is unknown and very hard to explain, if not impossible. Daniel’s journal mentioned Desmond as “special;” however, it did not speak of anything of Desmond’s personal life and where he would be at the time of her first meeting of Desmond, which Eloise was obviously aware of before hand. This makes it quite clear that some other force or entity was responsible for her extensive knowledge of the future, more-so than the journal spoke of. The only two entities who had a limited scope of the future were the Man in Black and Jacob. Jacob apparently could see as far as his death in 2007, which is also when Eloise admits to Widmore that she no longer knows what happens. The writers of the show describe Eloise as the “temporal policemen” of the LOST universe, so it may be highly possible Jacob visited Eloise and gave her the ability to see the future as far ahead as he could see himself, explaining all of his knowledge of destiny and when and how things must happen, as well as her limitations with dealing with fate and not knowing the future beyond 2007. *Eloise is 'miraculously special', just as Desmond is, but to a greater degree. This is how she did not need to be electromagnetically exposed to be fully aware of the flash-sideways and the true nature of Desmond's unsticking. Name *Eloise will leave the Island and later she'll marry a man named Faraday. Daniel grew up thinking that Mr. Faraday is his real father. Mr. Faraday died sometime before the present events, and Eloise has since resumed using her maiden name. *Or alternatively, once off-island, Eloise married a man named Hawking, and Faraday is her maiden name. *Or alternatively, one or the other is her real surname, and once off-island she assumed the name of a historical figure from a similar walk of life to the figure who had her actual surname (Michael Faraday to Stephen Hawking or vice-versa), as Locke did when Widmore assigned him the name "Jeremy Bentham" who was a British philosopher like John Locke. * As revealed in the podcast of 10/04/15, Eloise Hawking gave her son a different name to hide / protect him from his father. Pregnancy *Eloise was pregnant with Daniel when she shot him. After The Incident occurs, she realizes that for the baby to be born she will have to give birth off the island. ** It was not necessarily Daniel with whom she was pregnant at that time. Nothing suggests the Incident is what caused pregnancy complications, not to mention a pattern of pregnant women dying must be established before someone can surmise it will happen every time, and that is unlikely to be discovered within few months until she gives birth. *Nothing confirms that the Incident caused the pregnancy complications, but the fact that there were no such complications before the Incident and complications after it means that the Incident IS a suggestible cause for the complications. Role in the two timelines *At the divergence of the two timelines, Eloise had just shot Daniel and had helped Jack and co. to detonate Jughead. Although complicated, the physics in Daniel's notebook is not beyond anyone else's comprehension, because his friend was able to explain it in Happily Ever After. Therefore it is likely that in both timelines, Eloise learned the true nature of Daniel's plan and realised that two timelines had been created. When the bomb didn't work, she trained Daniel to be a physicist to ensure that the new timeline would always end up being made; when the bomb did work, she was happy to be in the 'better' timeline and tried to make sure that its existence wasn't jeopardised by 'violations' such as Desmond becoming aware of the two timelines. *The OT Eloise is responsible for the "looping OT" - including the death of her own son - because she sets up Desmond to go to the island where he fails to push the button. O815 crashes... The OT Eloise stands for the "whatever happened happened" paradigm, she knows what is going to happen, even sets it in motion herself, whereas the FST Eloise stands for the "you can change things" paradigm. She has managed to keep Desmond off the island. The Widmore company hired him, he is a loyal employee. O815 doesn't crash. No loop. Her son lives. Happily ever after. The question is: Where does her knowledge of Desmond being a key factor to her fate / future come from? Maybe she is the Phil Conners (Groundhog day) of Lost. OT is when she "lost the game", FST is her success. But her success has not yet been completed. In FST 2004, she is afraid again that something might go wrong. The Desmond-Penny relationship is not supposed to happen, Eloise has to prevent it (?). Why? This has to have a connection to the Jacob-MIB conflict. *eloiese will probably take over for desmond now that hes crossed over, i guess eloiese will guide the next batch of people who have not yet crossed over (including ben) into crossing over into the other side. Eloise's knowledge of Desmond's future events in 1996 As the episode name suggests ( "Flashes Before Your Eyes”) Desmond has a near death experience following the turning of the failsafe key. In which he is transported to the purgatory depicted throughout series 6. Purgatory as explained by Christian as “neither then or now” and also alludes to purgatory being manipulated for the purposes of its inhabitants ( “The End”). In this instance it mimics a turning point in Desmond’s life. In which, Eloise is obviously dead and already experienced the epiphany moment, and so able to explain to Desmond what he needs to know to continue. *This cant be right, because in the 1996 time line, Desmond was with Penny, And was trying to reconcile there relationship. Where as in the Flash-sideways (Afterlife) time line...Desmond has never met Penny, and this was sometime in between 2004-2007. **Desmond DOES meet Penny in the flash sideways!!! Not only that, they're together in the church in the final scene. Desmond's main role in the flash sideways however is to help the rest of them 'remember' so they can meet up with Jack in the church. *As I said above, the other universe changes to tailor the need of the individual(s). Christian mentions that this place was made by the survivors so that they could find each other again. **So in "the afterlife" Desmond is about to marry penny, then forgets her, then remembers her again so they can be together forever?..That sounds awfully excessive. **In "the afterlife" Desmond doesn't meet Penny, he works for her father, has forgotten about his life. Then he meets Penny, is "flashed" and gets his memory back. **I get it. It's his own personal "afterlife". He created it for himself kinda thing. It's a stretch....but I get. ***No, remember Faraday says that Desmond is special. I don't think it would necessarily be his own personal one, just that he can jump to and from realities. *How Eloise had knowledge of the future outside of Daniel’s journal is unknown and very hard to explain, if not impossible. Daniel’s journal mentioned Desmond as “special;” however, it did not speak of anything of Desmond’s personal life and where he would be at the time of her first meeting of Desmond, which Eloise was obviously aware of before hand. This makes it quite clear that some other force or entity was responsible for her extensive knowledge of the future, more-so than the journal spoke of. The only two entities who had a limited scope of the future were the Man in Black and Jacob. Jacob apparently could see as far as his death in 2007, which is also when Eloise admits to Widmore that she no longer knows what happens. The writers of the show describe Eloise as the “temporal policemen” of the LOST universe, so it may be highly possible Jacob visited Eloise and gave her the ability to see the future as far ahead as he could see himself, explaining all of his knowledge of destiny and when and how things must happen, as well as her limitations with dealing with fate and not knowing the future beyond 2007. **Eloise knowing everything about Desmond's future out of a book Daniel wrote is a huge stretch, possible...but a huge stretch. But still doesn't explain how she knew about the man with the red shoes who had the building collapse on him...their is something special about her. *This is not possible since Desmond and Eloise already knew each other when he was tasked by Daniel to meet her in Los Angeles. The fact that they knew each other means that Desmond did really travel back in time rather than on the other timeline. This is more depicted as to when Desmond told her to give her back the years she made him lose. Following Daniel's Journal * Eliose followed exactly what Faraday had written in his Journal. This gave her a "blueprint" of the future, a road map to lead her in the right direction. **She got the Journal in 1977, the year of The Incident. ***True. But Daniel wasn't from that time, remember? So his notes would reflect before and after the Incident. **Eloise saw the "Desmond Hume will be my constant" line and took an interest in him and learned much about him. Temporal Policewoman Role Was Jacob's Gift *Eloise was touched by Jacob and was given the ability to make sure things happen the way they were supposed to happen. ** I agree with this. How Eloise had knowledge of the future outside of Daniel’s journal is unknown and very hard to explain, if not impossible. Daniel’s journal mentioned Desmond as “special;” however, it did not speak of anything of Desmond’s personal life and where he would be at the time of her first meeting of Desmond, which Eloise was obviously aware of before hand. This makes it quite clear that some other force or entity was responsible for her extensive knowledge of the future, more-so than the journal spoke of. The only two entities who had a limited scope of the future were the Man in Black and Jacob. Jacob apparently could see as far as his death in 2007, which is also when Eloise admits to Widmore that she no longer knows what happens. The writers of the show describe Eloise as the “temporal policemen” of the LOST universe, so it may be highly possible Jacob visited Eloise and gave her the ability to see the future as far ahead as he could see himself, explaining all of his knowledge of destiny and when and how things must happen, as well as her limitations with dealing with fate and not knowing the future beyond 2007. ** As the audience was never shown all of Daniel's journal, it is probable that she did obtain all her information about future events from it. Faraday could have written down everything Desmond told him about his life. We could suppose they had long conversations the audience was not privy to. Perhaps while he was in Ann Arbor, before returning on the sub, he wrote down everything he could remember from conversations with Desmond and the survivors. He was, after all, focusing his complete attention on solving the problem of trying to change the future. His writings could have included Desmond being in a monastery, buying a ring for Penny, and so on. ** Yes, Eloise was given her ability of foresight from Jacob, who also gave her a job. Jacob knew the future because he could touch the light of the Losties that travelled back in time. His knowledge of the future (and subsequently, Eloise's knowledge) extented only to the point when the Losties dissapeared off of the Ajira plane. This is why and when she suddenly declared that she no longer knew what was going to happen. Jacob used this limited knowledge of the future to his advantage to form a plan to defeat MIB. He had a secret weapon, Desmond Hume. But the problem with Desmond was that the rules didn't apply to him. His mental time-shifts were randum, unpredictable and could change the future in a way that Jacob didn't want. Jacob gave Eloise the job of watching Desmond and making sure he would follow his path. Charge of the Lamp Post *If "Mysteries of the Universe" is canon, Eloïse was in charge of the Lamp Post before the Purge. So she either infiltrated Dharma ( doubtful, Dharma must know who the Leaders are ) , or defected to it ... which would explain why she seems to have been "banished" from the island. es:Eloise Hawking/Theories fr:Eloise Hawking/Theories